garo_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
APEX: Shadows of the Light Episode 1
"Knowledge is a double-sided blade, as the knowledge of the existance of Horrors is cursed, and is bound to consume you from the inside. Which is why knights of light exist to cut away the Horrors in secrecy." -Yamir, Apex armour's madougu. In a rather-stormy new school year, kids were running around with the prospect of seeing their old friends. While the older kids in high school walked around talking about their vacations during the summer, while the grade 11 kids discussed of what college they'll be going to next year. Across the street, was a teenager about 16 years old who wore a black coat and a metal watch with a skull design around it. The teenaged boy looked nostalgicly at the school."I haven't been here for 3 years...guess there was bound to have a Horror here anyways...", the boy said. "Indeed", said a voice, seemlingly coming from nowhere, "You should probably change your clothes now or one of your ancient classmates might recognize you." "Alright, alright, Yamir!", the teenager took out a lighter, which spewed out purple flames that envelopped him. When the flames died out, he was no longer wearing his black coat, but rather the school's uniform. He quickly hid the lighter inside his pants pocket before rushing to join the kids at the school. He awkwardly looked around, hoping to find someone he still recognized when he left during grade 8. Outside at the school yard, he couldn't find anyone that he recognized other than the typical energetic primary kids. Deciding to go inside the school, the boy reached for the door when suddenly he heard someone yell behind him, "Richard Hunt!", he turned around rapidely, only to find the school's principal standing in front of him. "Oh, hello, Mr. Grumpyjerk.", Richard said, gritting his teeth as he slowly remembered all the things he'd been through because of Mr. Grumpyjerk. (yes, that is his real last name) "Well? Don't you have anything to say after leaving our 'delightful' school so abruptly?", the principal said, stoïcly. "Sure, isn't it time for you to retire yet?", Richard swallowed, he knew that if there was anything that a Horror should be afraid of, it should be Mr. Grumpyjerk, heck, even he was afraid of him as a Makai Knight! The man's face slowly turned red as his hair seemed to grow whiter, he jabbed Richard in his chest with his fat fingers, "You're lucky that this is the beginning of the school year, otherwise, you would have spent at least the whole day in my office!" Richard shrugged as he walked inside the school, while Mr. Grumpyjerk was still shouting behond him, through the doors, telling him that he'd wish he had never come back. As he walked through the school hallways, heads from high school students slowly turned at him one by one. He stopped in front of his new class, a grade 11 classroom, when he had entered, the whole classroom had suddenly went from loud, to an eerie silence. He ignored all of the turned heads and went to his assigned desk, slowly unpacking all the contents within his bag. The class was still silent when the bell had wrung, a woman, presumably their teacher , had come in just in time. "Alright everybody.", she said, still grasping for some air, "I would like you all to meet our newest student, Richard Hunt!" Richard stood up casually, ignoring all the whispers of 'It really is him...' and/or 'I thought he was dead...?', "Hey, my name is Richard Hunt, and I am a Makai here to hunt down a Horror which forced me to come back to this forsaken school I am currently interested in Quantum science and in history.", Richard said, as he sat back down. "Welcome, Richard! I am Ms. Kelly, and I will be your teacher! Any questions so far?", announced Ms. Kelly joyfully, which kinda annoyed Richard. "Nope, not a single one.", he replied sheepishly, before skimming his agenda open to track down all the free days, only to discover that there was not a single one, "This is even worse than what I remembered...", he thought to himself, as he looked depressingly at the school calendar. His first class, science, was rather easy. It quickly progressed to the first break of the day. Richard quietly walked down the hallway to his locker, only to be surrounded by a bunch of people. He knew, however, what they wanted: answers... Flashback 3 years ago When Richard got back home from school, he didn't expect the scene of absolute horror that was awaiting him. Blood was splattered everyone, and there was a beast, standing over the remaining parts of his parents. That night, was where his life changed. Present Day His ancient classmates were gathering around him, demanding answers for his sudden disappearance 3 years ago. He simply grabbed what he needed from his locker and walked away, ignoring the flood of questions, before stopping abruptly, standing in front of him was his old best friend, Jaden. "Answer me, Richard! What happened 3 years ago?!?!", his friend shouted, also demanding answers like all the others. "There is no need for you to know...", Richard replied flatly, meeting Jaden's gaze coldly. He proceeded to walk around his friend. "I thought we were friends, man!", Jaden blocked Richard from walking away by putting his arm in front of him. "Exactly...'were' is the keyword...", Richard pushed his arm away, and continued walking, leaving his friend baffled at his new attitude. The rest of the day passed by quickly, at the end of the day, people still went to him looking for answers, despite others telling them that he won't answer their questions. Richard gloomily walked around as students rushed to get to the bus as they all wanted to go home the fastest. When no one was looking, he quietly went inside the janitor's closet and waited. It wasn't long before he heard someone walking by. He quickly got out of the closet, and came face to face with the school's janitor. "Wacha doing here, kid? At his hour, you should already be at home.", the janitor said, as he walked past Richard to reach for a mop inside the closet. Before he made contact woth the mop, however, Richard grabbed him by the shoulder and slammed him to a nearby wall. He was holding his lighter, the purple flames revealed that dark lines were gathering insde the janitor's eye while his iris glowed an eerie greenish-yellow light. The man screeched as he pushed Richard away, "A Makai Knight? Here?!? Impossible!!!", the janitor muttered. The flames from the lighter wrapped around Richard, the flames died out quickly, Richard was no longer wearing the school uniform, instead, he was wearing his typical black Makai Knight coat. "I never expected a knight as young as you...however...the younger they are the fresher the meat!", the janitor's tongue grew to a gigantic length as it reached out to grab Richard. However, he quickly did a butterfly kick and dodged it. He stabbed the tongue multiple times with his dagger, before jumping backwards to evade a forward lunge made by the Horror janitor. The Horror roared in rage as it turned into its true form, a mop Horror. Richard would have laughed at its appearance if he didn't know how dangerous it is and how screwed he is fighting a Horror with a dagger. Richard thrust his dagger forward, and drew a circle. A blue circle appeared before him, armour pieces flew at him, forming a complete set of armour within seconds. In front of the mop Horror, stood a dark-teal-coloured-armoured knight, the armour's helmet is shaped like a wolf, with his shoulder and thigh armour pieces bearing a striking resemblance to fangs. His dagger was also replaced by a giant claymore. The 99.9 seconds timer has started. The knight and the Horror launched at each other, the Horror released tendrils, that would have crushed Richard had he been standing at the exact spot a moment ago. With surprising speed, Richard dodged any incoming tendrils. He used his blade to deflect an incoming tendril, and grabbed onto it with his left hand, allowing him to use his sword to cut it cleanly, the demon yelled in pain.q The Horror, realizing how close the Makai Knight was getting, launched a pressurized stream of water, cracking the floor, though, missing the knight as he had already jumped into the air, and slashed his claymore. Richard went to the roof of the school, content that the job with his old school is finished. However, a letter slowly flew towards him. He grabbed it, silently hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. He cursed, it was what he hoped it wasn't: an order. He burned the letter. Words from the Makai language flew into the air to form a message, "Warning, Makai Knight Apex, the school that you are currently on is still not free of Horrors, do not leave until you have successfully eliminated them all.", it read. Richard swore, he had always known that this school was cr@p, though, nothing had prepared him for this. Category:APEX: SotL Category:Clee26